Les Histoires Oubliées
by Karuka-san
Summary: ...ou ce qu'était réellement la relation entre Godric et Salazar... Recueil de drabbles. GG/SS
1. L'Idiot

**Titre :** L'Idiot.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi…T_T malheureusement mais à JKR…Peut-être pourrais-je avoir Godric et Salazar pour mon anniversaire ?

**Auteur :** Karuka-san alias Silver Argon D'Albanir

**Rating :** pas vraiment…enfin, juste pour présence de relation homosexuelle, même si implicite…

**Note :** Un drabble comme ça parce que je m'ennuie et que je n'arrive pas à écrire des trucs longs…

_**/!\ ATTENTION !!!! RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES ! LES HOMOPHOBES, DU BALAI ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS, NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE ! /!\**_

* * *

Un idiot.

Oui, de certains points de vue, Godric Gryffondor était un idiot…doublé d'un bourrin pour d'autres.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il était né avec un comportement sanguin. Et puis, il s'était amélioré ! On ne vivait pas avec les trois autres Fondateurs sans changer un peu. Il n'était pas le seul à le dire…

De toute façon, IL le trouvait totalement adorable avec ses mimiques et ses yeux dorés, exprimant le moindre de ses sentiments…

Enfin, uniquement en privé.

Et oui, que voulez-vous ! Salazar Serpentard était sous le charme de l'imbécile au blason félin !


	2. Attention! Lion de garde TRES protecteur

**Titre :** Attention ! Lion de garde _TRES_ protecteur !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages à JKR

**Auteur :** Karuka-san alias Silver Argon D'Albanir

**Rating :** pas vraiment…enfin, juste pour présence de relation homosexuelle, même si implicite…

* * *

Cynique. Méprisant. Distant.

Tels étaient les mots qui qualifiaient au mieux Salazar Serpentard.

Oui. C'était l'opinion des élèves, des parents et même de Rowena et d'Helga ! Quels imbéciles ! Toujours à juger les gens sur des préjugés !

Lui, Godric Gryffondor pouvait se vanter de connaître le véritable Salazar.

Après réflexion, ils pouvaient toujours garder leurs idées obsolètes. Comme ça, il en aura plus pour lui ! Après tout, c'était _SON_ Salazar, a lui et a lui seul ! Alors…

_Faîtes attention, les Lions deviennent très sadique lorsque leur compagnon est menacé. Surtout si ledit compagnon est un Serpent…_


	3. Ferme les yeux Écoute ton cœur…

**Titre :** Ferme les yeux. Écoute ton cœur…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Auteur :** Karuka-san alias Silver Argon D'Albanir

**Rating :** pas vraiment…enfin, juste pour présence de relation homosexuelle, même si implicite…

**Note :** un drabble un peu plus sombre que les précédents. Je pense que c'est la seule fois où j'ai vraiment un Salazar "méchant" et pas du tout du côté des Moldus...

* * *

Ses baisers n'étaient pas doux. Durs, froids, calmes, un brin sadique, pareils à sa personnalité changeante et imprévisible. Mais Godric **l**'aimait, de toute son cœur, de toute son âme.

Alors, quand Salazar arrivait, entouré de son aura parfois noire parfois verte et argent, Godric l'accueillait un sourire aux lèvres, sans un mot. Il ne posait pas de question, malgré son envie, sur l'origine du sang maculant les habits luxueux. Il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, fermant les yeux sur les massacres de plus en plus nombreux.

Il **l**'aimait. Point.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Salazar aussi.


	4. Course et oreilles de lapin

**Titre :** Course et oreilles de lapin…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Auteur :** Karuka-san alias Silver Argon D'Albanir

**Rating :** le rating grimpe pour ce drabble ^^ C'est pour toi Svet' ^^

**Note :** il s'agit d'une série de quatre drabbles : les deux premiers de cent mots, le troisième de deux cents mots et le dernier de cent mots.

_**/!\ ATTENTION **__**RATING M**__** ET ALLUSIONS SEXUELLES « CRUES » ! /!\**_

* * *

Salazar restait assis, songeur, le regard posé sur Godric encore assoupit. Une idée le turlupinait depuis quelque temps déjà…

En vérité, son amant était une exception grâce, notamment, à son énorme potentiel magique mais aussi du fait de ses visions du futur.

_Bien, et alors ? _

En fait, ses visions ne concernaient jamais un avenir proche mais beaucoup plus lointain : dans un peu plus de mille ans…

Salazar ayant connaissance de certaines de ces visions que Godric lui montrait, une idée avait germé dans son esprit pervers(1). Il pointa sa baguette sur son amant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- SALAZAR SERPENTARD ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER !

Tout en courant sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et des autres membres du corps professoral, Salazar se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça…

Quoique…Godric était mignon affublé de ce "serre-tête"(2) aux oreilles de lapin….

Il bifurqua soudainement à gauche avant de stopper net. Depuis quand il y avait un cul-de-sac ici ? Oubliant de réfléchir, il s'engouffra dans la première salle de classe venue, presque aussitôt suivit par Godric.

Salazar se mordit les joues, acculé contre le bureau, les yeux fixés sur les oreilles dressés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le Lion s'avança vers sa proie toute patience envolée.

Oh, Godric n'était pas une brute, loin de là. C'était un vrai chaton tout mignon et tout ronronnant. Un petit chat qui pouvait se changer en véritable fauve dès qu'on s'y attendait le moins. Salazar le savait. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : il adorait ce côté de Godric…même s'il avait du mal à s'asseoir le lendemain…

Hypnotisé par le regard d'or de son amant, Salazar se retrouva sans savoir comment, dans les bras de Godric, sa tunique en moins. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une main possessive se posa sur son fessier et qu'un souffle chaud se logea dans son cou.

- Apparemment, tu aimes les lapins, lui susurra une voix basse à son oreille. Ca tombe bien, j'ai eu une vision intéressante pas plus tard qu'hier…

La main remonta un peu avant de se faufiler dans le pantalon et de venir titiller son anus. L'autre main du Lion fit de même mais devant cette fois. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le fier Serpent tout tremblant de désir.

- Il disait quoi déjà ? Ah oui, « _baiser comme des lapins »_…

Seul un gémissement impatient lui répondit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Salazar réapparut après deux jours et deux nuits d'absence, tous remarquèrent son attitude étrange. Un sourire béas constamment accroché aux lèvres, les yeux rêveur, il semblait totalement déconnecté.

L'ai satisfait de Godric n'était pas là pour arranger les choses, surtout qu'il avait disparut en même temps que son ami !

Ledit ami planait toujours sur son nuage. Il avait bien l'intention de recommence ce genre de tour, surtout si ça se terminait de cette manière !

Helga et Rowena étaient inquiètes pour leurs amis. Mais aucune n'osa les approcher. Particulièrement alors que Godric arborait de nouveau un air prédateur…(3)

* * *

Comme dit plus haut, c'est un cadeau pour toi Svet' !

J'espère qu'il te plaît ^^ !

(1) pervers dans le sens de "lubrique" et non "malade" mais ça, je pense que vous l'aviez compris...

(2) cette appellation lui paraît un peu bizarre...Rappelons qu'il vit au XXème siècle !

(3) une nouvelle chasse commence ! XD

Une review ?


	5. Repos forcé

**Titre :** Repos forcé.

**Disclaimer :** à JKR

**Auteur :** Karuka-san

**Rating :** PG

* * *

Salazar soupira. Il n'était pas très en forme en ce moment. Godric lui avait bien dit -ordonné- de se reposer, mais il ne pouvait décidemment pas laisser tout le travail aux autres !

Ce fut le lion de Godric qui régla le problème : Salazar lui ayant, malencontreusement, marché sur la queue. Poussant un rugissement douloureux, le félin s'était levé, bousculant Serpentard qui tomba au sol. Puis le fauve s'était emmêlé les pattes et s'était écroulé sur le ventre du Serpent.

Ainsi, équipé d'une bouillotte ronronnante qui ne voulait pas bouger, Salazar dut se reposer jusqu'au retour de son amant…

* * *

Hum…je ne suis pas très contente de celui là…il me paraît un peu bizarre… J'espère que le prochain sera mieux….


	6. Repos forcé 2

**Titre :** Repos forcé 2

**Disclaimer :** à JKR

**Auteur :** Karuka-san

**Rating :** bah…un petit **M** ? Voire peut-être un peu moins…

**Note :** Il s'agit de _la suite_ du précédent drabble. Celui-ci fait deux cents mots…

* * *

Godric pressa le pas. Il était en retard. L'un de ces élèves ayant des problèmes familiaux l'avait retenu.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements avant de se figer net, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de rire sous le regard noir de son amant.

- …Laisse-le Léo(1)…

Le lion se décida alors de bouger, libérant de son poids Salazar qui poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se redressant.

- Eh bien, maintenant, tu es reposé.

- En effet, je suis même en pleine forme et grâce à ta bébête…

- Hey !

- …j'ai plutôt chaud…

Godric regarda d'un drôle d'air son amant.

- Tu te venges c'est ça ?

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas ordonné à ton lion de m'immobiliser…

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est ça… ! Sinon, tu t'occupes de moi pour te faire pardonner, ou pas ?(2)

Le Serpent ponctua sa phrase en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu seras ma perte, grommela Godric en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Comme ça tu seras tout à moi, susurra l'autre, les bras autour de son cou.

Et un baiser langoureux mit fin à la discussion.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'étant pas très satisfaite du dernier je lui ai fait une suite ^^ !

(1) Je sais, il y avait plus original mais je n'avais pas d'idée...

(2) Moi je veux ! Moi je veux ! ^_^


	7. Regroupement

**Titre :** Regroupement

**Disclaimer :** à JKR

**Auteur :** Karuka-san

**Rating :** tout public, je pense…sauf, bien sûr, les homophobes…

**Note :** Cela fait assez longtemps que je n'ai rien publié. Et comme j'ai la tête débordante d'idée, j'en profite pour poster plusieurs drabbles ensemble. Le premier et le deuxième se suivent

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'endroit préféré de Salazar était sans nul doute le bureau de Godric. Les mauvaises langues pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient à propos de l'imbécilité du Lion, lui savait qu'il en était tout autre. Certes, l'endroit était aussi encombré que l'on pouvait s'y attendre mais qu'une personne vienne lui dire que Godric n'était qu'un idiot et elle se prendrait un sort de Salazar bien placé. En effet, le lieu débordait de livres et de vieux parchemins datant des temps antérieurs à Merlin. Une collection rare pour laquelle le fondateur de la maison des têtes brulées tuerait. Et par extension, Salazar aussi.

-.-.-

La première chose que Godric faisait, après les cours, était de s'enfermer dans son bureau et de se plonger dans ses vieux grimoires. L'Histoire l'avait toujours passionnée et il l'aurait enseignée s'il n'avait pas une image 'de flemmard idiot' –dixit Rowena- à tenir. Seul Salazar connaissait son secret, venant parfois rechercher une potion oubliée ou tout simplement être là. Des moments calmes, assis l'un contre l'autre, savourant silencieusement la présence de l'autre. Lors des vacances, Salazar devait faire preuve d'une ruse toute Serpentardesque pour le sortir de son repère, à la recherche des origines de l'Atlantide, penché sur d'obscures parchemins.

_***.*.*.*.***_

Tous le savaient, Salazar et l'alcool, ça faisait toujours dix. Il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool : un simple verre suffisait pour le plonger en transe…Ou tout du moins, c'était les croyances populaires…

Il était tellement plus facile d'écouter les conversations en faisant semblant d'être ivre, les gens paraissait étonnamment plus bavards lorsqu'ils pensaient que vous ne seriez plus en état de vous souvenir de leurs paroles. Ainsi, lorsqu'un Lion pas si courageux que cela, vient lui déclarer sa flamme alors qu'il était 'enivré', le premier se retrouva dans le lit du Serpent sans avoir le temps de comprendre.

_***.*.*.*.***_

Godric se demandait souvent comment serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré Salazar, si son amant avait pu avoir une enfance heureuse…

Il caressait régulièrement l'idée de remonter le temps afin de protéger son Serpent, et toujours il abandonnait en sentant la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de disparaître à jamais : il le rendrait malheureux, Godric le savait, Salazar tenait à lui. Énormément. Même s'il le montrait rarement.

Et Salazar ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans ces moments-là, Godric le serrait contre lui avec tellement de force, se laissant faire, attendri.

_***.*.*.*.***_

A chaque fois que Salazar regardait ses mains, il les voyait recouvertes de sang. Ce sang si rouge et si précieux qu'il avait fait couler à cause d'un malheureux malentendu. Alors, une fois à l'abri des regards haineux qui le suivaient partout ou il allait, il se roulait en boule dans un coin et pleurait, blessé au plus profond de le son être, à jamais. Meurtri et honteux d'avoir tué la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Godric. Son ami, son frère, son seul et unique amour.

Et Salazar rêvait à une autre vie où ils se rencontreraient, à nouveau.

_(Note : ce drabble peut être considéré comme une suite de __Trop Tard…__ Tout comme il peut être pris à part)_

_***.*.*.*.***_

Si Godric était fougueux et préférait le duel à l'épée qu'à la baguette, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un bon stratège. Il avait un cerveau et savait l'utiliser Salazar n'avait jamais réussit à le battre aux échecs et pourtant Merlin savait le temps que le Serpent avait passé, penché au dessus du jeu, à établir des manœuvres sophistiquées, toutes déjouées. Mais ce Godric aimait le plus, outre voir le visage concentré de son amant, était d'établir autant de leurres que possible pour surprendre et avoir son Serpent dans ses bras, sans que celui-ci ne se sente pris au piège…

* * *

Et voilà, six drabbles pour le prix d'un !

En espérant que vous avez aimé…

Karuka-san


End file.
